nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jeffwang16/TheEvent/Revolution
What. the. fuck. is this? Kunarian 18:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :You'll see. -- 18:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::You can't just plan out events like this or has an agreement I don't know about happened? Kunarian 18:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Jeff!!! This was supposed to be secret until it started!!! Why did you make it? Now it's going to be 1/10th as exciting as it would have been if it was secret. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:16, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :TimeMaster, if this is a secret being spoiled then I must say, I'm kinda dissapointed. This is just the type of thing that would renew the interest of editors who have already left... but it works better if it comes entirely out of the blue, and isn't foretold months beforehand... A missed opportunity, Jeff! The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) futworld.webs.com No. I did not make it a secret because I felt betrayed: My clauses of betrayment. # You let Jhon Lewis inside the fedelec?WTF-- 19:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) DO NOT MAKE SET EVENTS! what is the point of elections and policies if you just go right heres an event, heres what happens. It would be better if you went and did it then went on from there. If this is why you (Jeffwang and Timemaster) wanted Pikapi to be in control of the military then I think theres a lot of stuff to talk about, if he is also part of this then the coalition might as well be called the war coalition not the libertarian coalition. Tell me that the whole reason for Pikapi being the military leader wasn't because of this! Kunarian 19:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :We actually wanted you to head the National Guard... -- 19:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I would be happy to participate in an event but we shouldn't have all the secrecy and planning like this. Sure activate a rebellion on march 1, sure have North Korea get involved and sure plan how you would respond to things but this definate planning is not what should be happening. Kunarian 19:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::This is not what I planned either. On the chat, we were talking about how to get people's interest in the site back up. We were planning to have this happen if Lovia started going inactive, to get people interested again. This has only a little to do with Pikapi, by the way. This is NOT even A reason that Pikapi should become the military leader. Right now this is just a massive misunderstanding and missed opportunity to get activity up when Lovia goes inactive. I'm so pissed at Jeff for revealing this... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Lovia was not inactive so there was no need for this at all. You should be charged with high treason or something. HORTON11: • 20:34, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::We will arrest mr Feng. Technically he is the real one trying to rebel. Kunarian 20:38, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Horton, you aren't talking about me, right? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I meant in general, to the perpetrators of this. HORTON11: • 20:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::We're not gonna arrest anyone. Don't let this shit get blown out off proportion. Remember this is all just plans. Nothing is definete just yet. It's not March yet. Take it easy, chill. Besides, Jeff is taking initiative in spicing stuff up. That's someothing you should applaud, not burn down. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Its the police's job, so it will come to granero. Kunarian 21:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::This is OOC not IC. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::ok Kunarian 21:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Who is Fucking tired of this bullshit ....I am. I'm tired of all people starting "wars" in a country with 20000 people and for shit reasons. Apparently TM and Jeff were in on this and frnakly i'm pissed. I'm tired of extremists and Nazis so again please stop this. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, bullshit is good for the site. And I was not in on this.—TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Kunarian. I spoke about this with Jeff and Time on the chat the other day, but if you think that I am somehow involved in some sort of big "conspiracy", you would have been wrong. Time suggested it. All that I did was suggest that if they were to put this plan into action, that they do so after the whole military/ministry thing is worked out, and that could only be done after you finished your act. Like the Civil War, its another event to boost activity on the wiki (Jeff, you couldn't just do this in Pages, you had to attract all of this negative feedback beforehand...). Also, Jeff, you should have tried collaborating with us on the chronology, because there is no way a minority of armed men could take over all of Seven, and launch attacks on two other major locations. Hence why this whole event was kept secret in the first place. It seems whenever that something controversial happens, that I'm always right on the spot. Also, Kunarian, you cannot just "arrest" Lee Feng, technically, he didn't do anything yet, in-universe, you would have no reason to suspect anything. Also, you are not in control of the police, you should have recognized from the start that the police were under Granero's jurisdiction. This is one of the many reasons that I think you would make a bad leader for the Defense department. And Kunarian, the deal we're working on puts you in control of the legal portion of the defense force, so you wouldn't have any real say in what happens during the conflict. I would. Cheers, — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) : It didn't bring activity, It brought pontlessness. We could have spent that time on making a budget or tax records but no, spent on a pointless war. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Villanova, you really don't have any popular opinions, do you? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :: ::: despite the fact he is beating you in the elections? you know costello i really don't know how some people haven't worked out what an arse you are. 05:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: Costello, you really aren't that smart are you? First you try to plan a revolt which already has epically failed. You want to start another war just to make this place focus on even more stupid things. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: ::::Costello has not planned a revolt, let alone a revolt that epically failed. . . This was a proposal we created to bump up activity IF and only IF Lovia starts to go inactive, so that people would have something very interesting to do other than make budgets and tax records. . . Most people aren't that interested in making things like that. And Jeff spilled the beans because I "betrayed" him by allowing Lewis to register. So now this is pointless and should not go through. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I have as little to do with it as you, only I overheard the conversation, and gave advice and occasional input where it was needed. If they are to go through with it, I'd suggest that we have Jeff take out all of the stupid bullshit, like Kim Jong getting involved in the war. In that case, it would be a Lovian-Korean War, and we don't need that, if only because it would alter the course of history (in the making) drastically. Oh, and Villanova, you just failed in spelling "failed". — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ummm k...Let's forget this ever happened and just delete it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Agreed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::glad for it. 05:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Sptlgiht is better In case we need activity we could better add spotlight. That way we don't ruin the wiki and still have activity. One of of the problems however are Jeff's uncategporized pages. That blocks our chance for spotlight Pierlot McCrooke 09:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna say this once We've had a Civil War quite recently. Another one won't be tolerated and will result in banning those who are involved. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : Thank You Oos! Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC)